


Berry's Little Secret

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Evil Nightmare Stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is a spy, Fake Marriage, Good and Evil, M/M, Nightmare is a dick, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Blue, or Blueberry as he was nicknamed because of his color scheme and chub, was quite the fighter. When Blue skipped, yes he skipped instead of walking or running, onto the battlefield those who did not flee were handed their asses on a shiny silver platter as Blue extended a hand of friendship their way. It got to the point where Underswap was protected by Blue and Blue alone, people knowing how fiercely he protected people he didn't know, trembled at the thought of hurting someone he knew and cared for.But some are very brave.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), dustberry
Series: Evil Nightmare Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614757
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Groundwork

Blue, or Blueberry as he was nicknamed because of his color scheme and chub, was quite the fighter. When Blue skipped, yes he skipped instead of walking or running, onto the battlefield those who did not flee were handed their asses on a shiny silver platter as Blue extended a hand of friendship their way. It got to the point where Underswap was protected by Blue and Blue alone, people knowing how fiercely he protected people he didn't know, trembled at the thought of hurting someone he knew and cared for.

Error, the World Destroyer, respected the blue Sans. No one knew what happened, but during the period of time in which Blue was held hostage by Error, the Destroyer had gained a great level of respect for him, even letting him go and giving him a non-poisoned chocolate bar. Neither spoke of how this occurred, but the destruction of AUs slowed, but didn’t stop, and chocolate was plentiful in Underswap.

Despite his reputation, there was one skeleton considered his equal, Dust. Not as powerful, but his lack of control made the two evenly matched, and he was more violent, contrasting with Blue’s skill. The strangest thing was the sexual tension they had between them. Dust flirting with Blue and Blue flirting back, Dust drooling when Blue spun during his flips, and Blue often staring at the curves Dust had when the mad skeleton summoned ecto during their battles to tease his opponent.

“I swear Blue, are you sure you guys aren’t dating?” Ink joked after the artist once again drank himself sillier than he usually acted.

“As if I’d date a crazy murderer!” Blue said, crossing his arms and huffing.

“Then why do you flirt back? And we all have caught you staring.” Dream said, cleaning up the bottles of booze Ink had emptied while Dream and Blue were out on patrol.

“I decided to flirt back to mess with him. And I can acknowledge when a person is attractive, looking doesn’t mean I have a crush. I’ve told you two this hundreds of times.” Blue said, sighing. “I’m off to bed.” Blue said, walking off.

“See Dream, you *hic* scared ‘im off.” Ink said, blacking out.

“And I see you need to sleep. I don’t even know how you got so much alcohol.” Dream said, picking up Ink.

“Creativity!” Ink shouted as Dream teleported to Ink’s room and threw him on the bed.

Ink’s room was big, it had a king-sized bed in the center and paintings all over the walls, there were also sewing projects on the floor, a hot glue gun stuck to the wall, and a flute stuck in a flower pot. The floor was a fluffy carpet stained with paints of all types and the walls were rainbows.

“Goodnight.” Dream said as Ink passed out on the poorly made and horribly stained bed.

Dream headed off to his room, which had pale yellow walls and wooden floors. A large window taking up almost an entire wall was across from the door. His bed was white with fluffy blankets and a dresser in the corner with a small mirror on top.

“Why me?” He asked himself as he changed into pajamas and laid on the bed, snuggling into the blankets as he fell asleep.

Blue waited until midnight, making sure everyone was asleep. He packed a suitcase with many pairs of clothes, toiletries, and electronics. His room was small with baby blue walls and a white carpet with a small bed that had a few sheets and a fluffy pillow. Blue was nervous, he did this stunt weekly, but he was still nervous about being caught.

He sent a text and a portal appeared before him. It led to Nightmare’s hideout, which was a small cottage in a small corner of dark woods. It was very crowded, but it had a soul unlike the large castle Blue generally lived in when he was busy with the Star Sanses, which his AU was thankfully oblivious of.

“Dad!” A small voice cried out and Blue was embraced by his son, Sprinkle. They had a dark blue hoodie with a purple hood, a purple bandanna, cyan shorts with purple stars and had one blue eye with a yellow pupil and the other blue eye had a red pupil.

“Hello Sprinkle. How are you?” Blue asked as he entered the cottage and was greeted by the Dark Sanses.

“Hello there my beautiful husband~. How are you?” Dust asked as he kissed Blue on the forehead.

“Awesome.” Blue said as he sat down on the couch and removed his gloves.

His hands were scarred, held together by bandages, and a ring with an amethyst gem and silver band rested on his ring finger.

“Will you tell us how you hurt your hands?” Cross asked, and Blue shook his head. “Fine.” Cross said and went to the kitchen to get a chocolate bar.

Nightmare came in the room and glanced at Blue. “Welcome.” He said before walking away.

“He still doesn’t like you.” Sprinkle said as he climbed onto his dad’s lap.

“Can’t expect everyone to.” Blue said as he held his son in his arms. “Guess what?” Blue asked and Sprinkle blinked.

“What?” He asked, bouncing a little bit in anticipation.

“I’m staying for a whole week!” Blue said as he grabbed his kid and threw them in the air before catching them.

“Yay!” Sprinkle said as he embraced his dad.

“A week?” Killer said, and Blue nodded.

“I really wanted to hang out with Sprinkle, since based on Papy’s notes we might be in for a genocide or two.” Blue said and everyone shrugged, accepting Blue’s lie with ease.

“Let’s go set up your room.” Dust said, and Sprinkle followed his parents to the guest room and they shut the door.

“Why are you really here?” Dust asked and Blue sighed.

“Is Nightmare planning something?” Blue asked, and Sprinkle sat on the bed.

“Always scheming aren’t you?” Dust said, growling and Blue rolled his eyes.

“I want to keep as many people safe as I can. And I know Nightmare is planning something big, I just need to figure out what.” Blue said. “We both know Nightmare is planning on breaking the agreement. It’s only a matter of time.” Blue said, unpacking a few items, but keeping most of his stuff in the suitcase.

“Yes I know, he’s been looking at Sprinkle and making threatening gestures his way.” Dust said.

“And you haven’t planned to run away have you? Too afraid to take your child’s life into your own hands?!” Blue said, snarling as Dust rolled his eyes.

“Mom, Dad...?” Sprinkle said, and the two looked at him. “Can we pretend to be a normal family for this week? I know you two have your rivalry, but can we...” Sprinkle said and the two skeletons ran up to him.

“I’m so sorry, we can have some fun with each other, and if we play our cards right, we can get you and your mother out of this.” Blue said and Dust sighed.

“To keep you safe, yeah. You’re pushing me to redemption, you little bugger.” Dust said as he noogied his child.

“I got it from Dad!” Sprinkle said and Blue giggled.

“Naturally.” Blue said, smiling.

“I know you only got into this situation to keep me safe, but I do hope we can make it out of this in one piece.” Sprinkle said.

“I do too.” Blue said and Dust nodded.

A knock on the door startled them, and Cross peaked his head in, a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth. He took it out when he saw that he had the trio’s attention. “Lunch.” Cross said and stuck the candy in his mouth before closing the door.

“It’s midnight in the base. But a midnight snack never hurt anybody.” Blue said, and Dust howled with laughter.

“Yeah. ‘Got to sleep! We can have breakfast in the morning!’ what changed your mind?” Dust asked as he grabbed the top of the back of Blue’s pants.

Blushing like the fruit he is named after Blue smacked Dust right across the face. “Since I started this gig up, and staying with you my sleeping and eating schedule has been a mess. Even more so since most AUs have their own separate clock.” Blue said, readjusting his pants from the intrusion.

“Fine. Just don’t tell anyone you said that.” Dust said and Sprinkle got off the bed.

“Are we going to be ok?” Sprinkle asked, and Blue smiled.

“You’re going to be just fine.” Blue said, and Sprinkle noticed how Blue didn’t guarantee himself and Dust being ok.

The table was set up with salads and a variety of fruits. Most of it being grown at or near the cottage. Blue was a little upset he couldn’t make tacos, but he could deal with it. Maybe eating edible food would help him think.

“Glad you like this. We’ve been trying to grow our own food for ages, it’ll keep us healthy and whatnot.” Killer said as he chomped on a carrot.

“Or maybe it’ll help you avoid social interaction besides each other.” Blue said and everyone laughed.

“Where’s Nightmare?” Sprinkle said, holding onto Blue’s leg tightly.

“He said to bring him some food, apparently he has a big project going on and doesn’t want to stop working on it.” Horror said, popping out from behind the door to the kitchen.

“Thanks Horror.” Blue said, smiling as he ate some of the juicy fruit.

Sprinkle clung to Blue as the Dark Sanses ate their food, and he saw Dust keeping an eye on him the whole time.

“You’re kid is cute. Maybe he can finally open up to us.” Cross said as he pat Sprinkle on the head, making the kid flinch, and Blue and Dust growled.

“Ok. Fine.” Cross said, raising his hands in surrender.

Blue and Dust lead Sprinkle to the couch, keeping him between the two and Dust tracking the locations of everyone in the room. It was silent as everyone ate, the clock ticking as the seconds went by, and the clouds covering the sun as the wind beat against the stone walls of the quaint cottage.

Footsteps were heard coming from upstairs, Dust held his child close as Nightmare showed himself. “Hello, Blue. I want to see you.” Nightmare said and Blue got up, kissing Sprinkle on his head as he followed his best friend’s arch enemy.

The upstairs was dark and dusty. Cobwebs littering the corners and the windows were blacked out. Mirrors lined the dark hallway as Blue followed Nightmare, he led his spy to a room at the end of the hall.

“How are you?” Nightmare asked, sitting at a desk when Blue closed the door.

“I’m good.” Blue said as he sat in a chair in front of Nightmare.

The room was dark, candles lined the walls, but Blue could only see Nightmare’s glowing eye and outlines of bookshelves on the walls.

“That’s nice. How is my brother?” Nightmare asked, smiling.

“He’s good. Though a little overwhelmed from Ink’s drinking habits worsening.” Blue said, unwavering in his eye contact with Nightmare.

“You did good. I would have never thought getting Ink addicted to alcohol.” Nightmare said.

“Forgive me but he is not addicted. He often goes days without drinking, but when he does, it makes up for it.” Blue said and Nightmare scoffed.

“Still, thank you. Any idea when it would be opportune to strike?” Nightmare asked, tilting his head.

“When I leave. Dream will be tired and Ink will have a hangover. It is also the day I am to return to Underswap. Attacking a well known AU around that time, I suggest StorySwap, would be best for you. Unless you have other plans?” Blue said, wringing his hands under the table and out of Nightmare’s field of vision.

“That is absolutely perfect. I was planning on attacking that area anyway.” Nightmare said. “Now for my favorite part, got any drama?” The King of all Evil asked.

“Red is planning on asking me out, Lust is flirting with Reaper and Geno is most likely going to murder Lust for flirting with his fiance.” Blue said, and Nightmare appeared to lick his non-existent lips.

“That sounds delicious. I can’t wait to eat those emotions up.” Nightmare said as he hummed in delight.

“Am I excused?” Blue said and Nightmare nodded.

“You can go back to your husband.” Nightmare said, picking Blue up with tentacles and placing him on the other side of the door he opened with another tentacle.

“Thank you.” Blue said as he walked to the stairs.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history, and things to come.

When Blue got back downstairs, he was shaken. He wanted to get down on the floor and cry, he wanted to hug his little brother and fall asleep in his arms, he wished he could take Sprinkle with him and run away, never having to see Nightmare again. But he couldn’t, he had to stay strong, he was a rabbit in a lion's den, and he had a child, living on death’s door, who needed to have someone who wasn’t a serial killer to trust. 

Blue steadied himself, his posture perfect, breathing normal, and his smile wide. He skipped his way over to his husband and child, who were cuddled nicely together. It looked like nothing could tear them apart. Blue got on the other side of Sprinkle and got as close as he could, reaching his arms across both his child and Dust. 

“Such a cute family.” Cross squealed as he watched them cuddle from the other room. 

“Are you sure we can convince Blue to betray his friends, even more so than he already has, and publicly support and or join us?” Killer said and Cross nodded. 

“Nightmare is already going to kill that kid if Blue falls out of line, so all we have to do is continue with our original plan, and then dethrone Nightmare, and we’ll be good!” Cross said, his eyes turning to stars. 

“I know. But we have gotten nowhere with it, honestly, I think we should just take Nightmare down right now. That way we can keep Sprinkle safe and get Blue is our debt. Then Stockholm syndrome our way to the most feared Sans on our side.” Killer said. 

“We can get in touch with Dream. He’ll be ready to uncorrupt or possibly even kill Nightmare if need be.” Horror said, eating orange slices. 

“Maybe. Though the hard part is getting to Dream and talking to him without getting beaten to a pulp or caught and then killed.” Cross said. 

Little did the conspiring trio know, Blue heard everything. He was a master at not actually sleeping when he appeared to be and knew better than to sleep in his enemies’ base. He was not the idiot he often pretended to be. 

Dinner was uneventful, aside from Dust nearly biting off Horror’s hand when he reached out to Sprinkle. When everyone was set to go to bed, Sprinkle and Dust decided to sleep with Blue. 

“Scared I’ll kidnap him? Take him somewhere safe?” Blue said, smiling. But his eyes were blank. 

“Whatever.” Dust said as he took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. 

In contrast to Dust’s pajamas, Blue had fluffy pajamas with stars and hearts on them, courtesy of his brother, and Sprinkle had a baggy grey shirt and black sweatpants. 

“Why don’t you wear a shirt to sleep?” Sprinkle asked and Dust shrugged. 

“My ribs need to breathe.” He said, gesturing to the scars and chips on his rib cage. 

Blue sighed, cuddling Sprinkle and holding him tightly. The family got in the bed together and Blue had his back to the door, while Dust had his eyes facing the door, Sprinkle sandwiched between them. 

As the night wore on, Blue thought about how he ended up in this situation. It had been nearly ten years since he had that one night stand with Dust, and though he loved his child, he wished they were not born into the world and circumstances they were. 

Dust’s thoughts also drifted to when he found out he was pregnant, it was a shock to him. He had never thought about wanting a child, though the idea brought a warm feeling to his soul, and he was scared about what Nightmare would do. He had tried to hide it, and even telling Blue the next time they fought, and that was when they began to plan and plot a way to save their child. 

“What do you mean you’re pregnant?” Blue said, Dust having dragged him off to an isolated part of the AU, away from the battle. 

“I am. And I’m scared Nightmare might kill the baby.” Dust said, rubbing his arms in anxiety.

“Then leave! We will help you.” Blue said and Dust scoffed. 

“No. I’m not leaving him! He’s the only one who's been good to me, and he reached out to me when I was at my lowest. I’m not leaving him.” Dust said, and Blue sighed. 

“Yet you think he’ll kill our child?” Blue pressed, confused. 

“He might, but I owe him everything, so I can’t leave.” Dust said and Blue growled. 

“If the kid wants you to leave, will you?” Blue asked, and Dust shrugged. 

“Maybe. Depends. Though Nightmare still might kill them, nowhere is truly safe from him.” Dust said, and Blue let out a small breath. 

“That I can agree with. If you leave, Nightmare will find our child and kill them for sure, but if you don’t, there is still a chance.” Blue said, shaking. “We need an incentive to keep our child safe, something worth keeping them around.” Blue said, and Dust held his head low. 

“Would you be willing to give us information? Small things to give us an edge, but not so big you would actually die or let him kill you and take over, making keeping our child alive useless.” Dust asked, holding a hand over his faint ecto, where the tiny soul was. 

“Enough to keep them alive, if it comes to that. I want to hear any demands he has, I don’t want to give more than I have to, and I will never join you.” Blue said, and Dust shrugged. 

“Sure. And the kid may be useful to him.” Dust said and Blue shuddered. 

“Keep him out of your job as much and as long as possible, I do not want to have to fight my own child.” Blue said and Dust nodded. 

That day, Dust came forth about his condition and Nightmare seemed calm. 

“Who is the father?” Nightmare asked, his tentacle sharpening. 

“A semi-consensual Blue.” Dust said, lying to make it seem like a more evil act and not a moment of weakness. 

“I see. Tell me Dust, why did you fuck him?” Nightmare said, and Dust had to stop himself from shaking. 

“I wanted to destroy his reputation as a pure defender. What better than fucking him?” Dust said, and Nightmare laughed. 

“Great plan. Wish you told me, but, how do I know that child won’t get us caught? Or get us defeated? Children are very demanding after all.” Nightmare asked, smiling sweetly and he broke a steel pen in half. 

“I feel that this is also an opportunity to get favors from him, using the child as a bargaining piece.” Dust said. “Blue is emotional, we know that, we can use my child against him.” Dust finished and Nightmare still smiled. 

“As do I. I will contact him, are there any specific demands you want to make?” Nightmare asked.

“I think he should be able to see the child, let them bond and make it easier to demand something from him. I also think we shouldn’t change the deal, it may complicate whatever method of getting whatever demand from him. Also, we should let him get as much as he can without giving himself away, asking for too much may expose him.” Dust said, scared out of his mind. 

“Alright. That’s the deal. If Blue gets us as much info as he can, he can see the child whenever he wants and I won’t kill them. Anything else?” Nightmare asked. 

“Don’t have my kid be a part of the missions, it may complicate things if we have him fighting his own child.” Dust said and Nightmare nodded. 

“Thank you.” Nightmare said, and he repeated the terms Dust had made,and when he made contact with Blue, nothing was added or altered to the deal.

Now, the deal remains intact, even written down on a paper hidden in Blue’s house. But as Nightmare makes his move, and begins to plot, the deal will begin to unravel, and Sprinkle will pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue needs to check on his brother real quick, but Papyrus has a surprise for him.

Blue got up early and snuggled his kid. Dust was fast asleep and occasionally twitching. Blue assumes he was dreaming of his next murder spree, as he often admited to dreaming about such things. 

“Heya.” Dust said, catching Blue off guard as he grabbed Sprinkle and held him tight. 

“I know, I’m not normally up this early.” Dust said and Sprinkle was still fast asleep. 

“Why are you up?” Blue asked, glaring daggers. 

“Got tired of sleeping.” Dust said and Blue groaned. 

Sprinkle woke up at the sound and looked at the clock and whined. “It’s too early for this!” Sprinkle announced and his parents shared a laugh. 

“We need to get up. Because worlds move weird I need to check in on Paps real quick, shouldn’t take too long.” Blue said, placing emphasis on the ‘too’ and with a dangerous glare the message was received. ‘Don’t try anything.’

“We’ll be ok.” Dust said as he helped drag Sprinkle from the bed, which was very hard. 

“You remember the AU to go to if Nightmare breaks his end?” Blue asked and Dust pulled out a simple black box with a small red button and number pad on it. 

“Yep. It’s already in, I just need to press the button.” Dust said, showing Blue the AU’s coordinates. 

“Thank you.” Blue said, using his own black box to open a portal to Underswap and he jumped in as the portal closed. 

He landed in his house, clean and pristine, with the exception of Papyrus’ socks. He groaned as he walked carefully to the stairs, only to be interrupted by a loud cough from the couch. 

“Welcome home brother.” Papyrus said and Blue turned around to see his brother smoking and holding a paper in his hands. 

“H-heya Paps! H-how are you?!” Blue said, shaking as he tried to text Dust that he was caught by his brother, but Papyrus saw Blue’s sleight of hand. 

“Who ya texting?” Papyrus asked and Blue hit send and slipped his phone into his gloved hands. 

“No one!” Blue said, and Papyrus stood up.

“I read the paper. Who is Nightmare?” Papyrus asked and Blue sped off to his room and locked the door. 

“Blue! This is serious! Please tell me what is going on!” Papyrus begged and Blue sighed. 

“Promise you won’t tell Alphys, or Undyne, or anyone for that matter?” Blue begged. 

“Fine.” Papyrus said and Blue left his room. 

“What do you want to know?” Blue asked when they sat down on the couch. 

“What happened? Who is Nightmare?” Papyrus asked and Blue took a deep breath. 

“Nightmare is the former guardian of negativity, and the current king of all darkness and evil. He terrorizes the multiverse and feeds on the blood of the innocent, red wine, and their negative feelings.” Blue said and Papyrus was shocked. 

“Why are you fighting him?!” Papyrus said and Blue sighed. 

“Because Ink and Dream, the guardian of AUs and guardian of positivity respectively, were injured and I found them and the rest is history.” Blue said, “And within my first year of fighting alongside them, I met Dust. And being a horny 19-year old at the time, we fucked. He was perfectly ok with it but he ended up pregnant and things went downhill from there.” Blue said and Papyrus was very confused. 

“But you are 19.” He said Blue shook his head. 

“I’ve spent about ten years outside of this universe, so I’m a lot older than I look. And with the resets, it’s been easy to keep my triple life.” he explained and Papyrus was shell shocked. 

“Universe…?” he said and Blue nodded. 

“AU stands for alternate universe. In fact, everyone i’ve mentioned is an alternate version of me.” Blue said, and Papyrus was even more shocked. 

“Oh my god.” He said and Blue patted him on the back. 

“I know. But Nightmare will kill Sprinkle if we try to get him out of there and Dust is too stubborn to actually abandon his pure evil boss. So we have to bide our time.” Blue said and Papyrus looked at him gravely. 

“The mother’s name is Dust? As in monster dust?” Blue nodded and only then realized why his brother was so freaked out. 

“It’s a nickname. His name is Sans as well so everyone just has nicknames to avoid confusion. Though Dream and Nightmare were never called Sans.” Blue explained and he continued to explain how things worked in the multiverse for a while. 

“Oh! I need to go. I can't be away for too long or else Nightmare might think I broke the deal and kill Sprinkle.” Blue said and Papyrus said goodbye. 

“I still pity the kid. Why did you have to name him Sprinkle?” Papyrus asked and Blue answered with a giggle. 

“I was 19 and Dust was 24 and in need of a mental health facility. We were not ready to name a kid.” Blue said as he returned to Nightmare’s AU. 

“Are you ok?” Dust asked and Sprinkle gave his dad a large hug. 

“I am. Paps was understanding, and he promised not to tell.” Blue said as he stroked Sprinkle warmly. 

“Can I meet uncle Paps?” Sprinkle asked and Blue sighed.

“Some day. That I promise.” Blue said and Sprinkle smiled. 

“So, what’s on the chopping block for today?” Blue asked.

“We are going to be discussing a battle plan for the next attack, you were requested, Horror wants to have a cooking competition with Sprinkle as the judge, Nightmare will be competing, and Cross wants to have a movie night.” Dust said, looking over the notes he has on his phone. 

“So this is going to be an eventful day, huh?” Blue said and Dust nodded. 

“I just hope things will be ok. I’ve never actually tasted Nightmare’s cooking before, I hope he doesn’t try to poison Sprinkle.” Dust said and Blue nodded. 

“You have one of the best healers on the Star Sanses with you, and since I have studied the effects of the deadliest poisons out there, Temmie is a jerk by the way, I will be able to point out the possible attempt on my dear son’s life.” Blue said, smiling as his eyelights grew larger and became an even more vibrant blue. 

“You really are stupid.” Dust said and Blue rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. We have a day to get through.” Blue said and the trio left the room, no one was in the hall. 

They went to the living room to greet the others and everyone, even Nightmare, seemed to be in a good mood. Blue could tell it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a shorter fic than My Multiverse (not saying much) , so things will be moving along quickly.


	4. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night

Nightmare had everyone in the living room and he was glaring at Blue as he held Sprinkle close to him. 

“So, after Blue gave me valuable information yesterday, I have finalized our plan.” Nightmare said, and Blue pulled his kid in more. 

“Storyshift will be attacked and Blue will announce his loyalty to us.” Nightmare said and Blue’s heart might as well have stopped. 

“I’ll be, what?” Blue said, holding Sprinkle tighter and tighter as the child’s eyes widened at the news. 

“You will stop being a spy and will permanently join us.” Nightmare said, smiling as he looked at Blue and Sprinkle, his eyes bloodthirsty and sly. 

“I see. When will the battle take place?” Blue said, trying to hide his shaking and terror. 

“At the end of the week. We can make arrangements for you to stay with us full-time.” He said, his smile growing wider. 

“Ok.” Blue said, but Nightmare wasn’t done. 

“And Sprinkle will be joining us during the fight.” With that, the silent Dust snapped. 

“The agreement stated that Sprinkle was not to join us!” Dust said and Nightmare forced him to sit down with a tentacle. 

“If Blue is not a spy, the agreement is already broken. And I will not hurt Sprinkle, they’re too useful to us for that.” Nightmare said, a small tentacle reaching out to the child. “Take it.” Nightmare said, and Sprinkle looked at Blue before he took it in his hand.

Sprinkle was ripped from Blue, who was powerless to do anything, and was inches away from Nightmare’s face. 

“So, welcome to the gang Sprinkle. I hope you get to have some fun.” Nightmare said as he pet Sprinkle, taking his hood off. 

“Y-yeah.” Sprinkle said as he tried to back away. 

“Now, how about that cooking competition? A Welcome-To-The-Gang present.” Nightmare said, standing up, his hands behind his back as he walked to the kitchen. 

Horror and Nightmare stood before each other as Sprinkle counted down from ten, both itching to grab their ingredients and make their dish in the two-hour time limit. The dish could range from breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, snack, or dessert and had to be of a quality Sprinkle approved of and be edible. 

“Go!” Sprinkle shouted as he watched the two rush off to the cabinets and pulled a variety of traditional ingredients and a variety of interesting and worrying items. 

Ovens ablaze the smells of spice and steak, sugar and stinging bitter scents filled the cottage and everyone would later admit to drooling at the smell. 

As the clock ticked down, leading Sprinkle and Blue closer to the end of their safety net, their rescue and lifeline. Their possibilities for escape shrinking as time dragged them by the throat and refused to let go. 

“Time!” Cross shouted as he stopped the beeping alarm as the dishes were done. 

Nightmare had made a multi-layered cake with several flavors. Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, and caramel. Sprinkles covered the smooth white buttercream frosting. Horror made a large steak, a juicy red center with spices and juices sizzling as the meat cooled. 

Sprinkles licked his lips as he gorged down a slice of the cake, his mouth was stuffed as he tried to say words through the mound of cakey deliciousness. In the end, the cake was eaten by everyone and even Horror was amazed by the dessert. 

“So, can I claim my victory?” Nightmare asked, smiling as Sprinkle felt Dust grab his shoulder. 

“We have...to taste Horror’s dish first.” Sprinkle said as Dust embraced him in a small hug. 

“Fine. But I will win. Trust me.” Nightmare said as he booped Sprinkle on the nose, causing the kid to move back as he flinched and tensed.

“Here is my steak, as you know, a regular delicacy. But I spiced it up for this competition.” Horror said as he waited for Sprinkle to finish the steak. 

“Delicious. Make you steak like this all the time.” Sprinkle said as he ate and ate. 

It was a few minutes of lazing around on the couch, and nearly falling asleep, until Sprinkle made his decision. With his parents at his side and Nightmare standing barely an inch behind Horror as the rest of the gang made a circle around the judge, Sprinkle took a deep breath and announced the winner. 

“Horror.” Sprinkle said, holding his breath as he tensed, preparing for any reaction from Nightmare, as were his parents. 

“Fair game. I hope to beat you in a rematch.” Nightmare said as he shook Horror’s hand and smiled, catching everyone off guard. 

“So, what movie are we watching?” Nightmare asked as he walked to the living room and sat down at the TV. 

“I was thinking about a Disney movie.” Cross said and Nightmare perked up. 

“Disney has an insatiable greed and desire for more and horrific wrath to those who cross them. What Disney movie were you thinking?” Nightmare said and everyone laughed at Nightmare’s description of the family friendly company. 

“Lion King.” Cross said and Nightmare grinned. 

“You just want to sing along to be prepared.” Dust said, punching him in the arm playfully. 

“It’s a good song!” Cross said. 

“I like the song too. Maybe I’ll sing along as well.” Nightmare said and everyone gathered around the TV, praying to whatever deity will hear them, that Nightmare will sing along. 

Everyone’s eyes were glued on the screen, counting down the time to the best song in the movie. 

When the drums began to play, and tempo picked up, they pulled out their phones as Nightmare and Cross stood up. 

They belted out that song like there was no tomorrow and by the end Blue was on the floor laughing at Nightmare’s passion for singing it out. Though he was also terrified at how Nightmare landed the pitches. Cross was just screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.


	5. Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross lets some cats out of a bag

Dust, Blue, and Sprinkle were in their room. And they were freaking out. 

“How can we protect him now? We’re screwed!” Blue said, and Dust sighed. 

“Yeah! But we needed a push, we couldn’t keep this up forever. Now we have to make a move.” Dust said and Sprinkle nodded. 

“Why can’t we move him to the Doodlesphere? You never explained why, no matter how much I pestered you about it. I got one of the AUs, but why not there?” Dust said and Blue sighed. 

“I was scared, I had befriended these two gods and I betrayed them. And now a decade later, I reveal my deepest secret. And, I may or may not have given Nightmare access to the Doodlesphere early on.” Blue said and Dust gawked. 

“You idiot! How could you do that?!” Dust said, shaking Blue.

“He asked! And I was in no position to refuse! It was the day after Sprinkle was born.” Blue said, he was now crying. 

“Ok. How do you think we should go about this?” Dust said and Blue sat down. 

“I have no idea.” Blue said, holding his head as Sprinkle hugged him.

“I am so sorry Sprinkle. You don’t deserve any of this.” Blue said as he rested Sprinkle on his lap and rocked him slowly. 

A knock on the door caught their attention, and Dust went up to the door and saw Cross. 

“Hey. So, we’re planning a coup against Nightmare, wanna join? We can keep Sprinkle safe, heck, we’ll even let him live in Blue’s AU.” Cross said, smiling. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Dust said, growling. 

“Have any of us murdered a child if we didn’t have to or were sane?” Cross asked and Dust sighed. 

“Blue? What do you say?” Dust said and Blue glared. 

“How do we know that Nightmare can’t hear this very conversation?” Blue asked and Cross froze.

“What do you have to lose?” Cross asked, “Sprinkle is already close to getting killed.” Cross said and they looked at Sprinkle. 

“What do you think?” Blue asked, “Also Cross, you didn’t answer my question.” Blue said and Cross groaned. 

“He hasn’t killed us yet.” Cross asked, “Or acknowledged our plot.” Cross said.

“Who else is involved?” Sprinkle asked.

“Everyone else.” Cross said, and Sprinkle thought about it. 

“Sure.” And Blue and Dust sighed. 

“Yay! So at the battle, we’re going to-” Cross said, closing the door and sitting next to Blue. 

Nightmare was in his office reading. He always liked books, and though he would never admit it, he loved books with happy endings, where the villains lost and goodness triumphed. He knew of the coup, he knew everything that happened in the small cottage. He knew that Dust and Blue weren’t really in love, like they had played up for everyone when Dust was pregnant. Nightmare did actually like Sprinkle, they were cute and very scared, it was adorable. He may have planned to kill them, but he wasn’t. If he could isolate Sprinkle from his parents he could have the perfect servant, it wasn’t an ambitious scheme, but he had been planning this for years. 

At the end of the week, five days, he would kill or cast out his old minions and Blue, and keep Sprinkle. It would be fun for once, things have been getting boring and routine. Now he could shake things up, streams of negativity from Blue and Dust, pain from betrayal, and misery from being cast out and discovered. Everything was turning up Nightmare. 

Back in the room, Cross explained the battle plan and how they would go about things. He even gave them a paper with an explanation of the plan.

“Thank you Cross.” Sprinkle said, giving him a hug. Blue and Dust flinched as Cross hugged him back. 

“I understand why you never let us touch him, but, can you let up? He’s touch starved.” Cross said, Sprinkle nuzzling and cuddling the fur. 

“We didn’t know you wouldn’t kill him. We can’t be faulted for being cautious.” Blue said, and Cross sighed.

“I know. But I hope we can make things safer for him and ease your nerves.” Cross said as he pried Sprinkle off of him and left the room. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Blue asked Sprinkle and Sprinkle nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m strong. And you are too.” Sprinkle said, hugging Blue and the Dust. 

“You are strong, but we do need to train you for combat, you’re good, but you need to be better.” Dust said and Sprinkle laughed. 

“Ok! Can we start today?” Sprinkle asked and Dust laughed. 

“It’s a bit late, but sure. We can squeeze one lesson in.” Dust said and he called out into the hall. 

“SPRINKLE IS LEARNING COMBAT! WE’RE HEADING OUTSIDE!” Dust called out and a flurry of footsteps followed him.

When everyone, including Nightmare, were outside Dust helped Sprinkle get in a good stance for their first real sparring match. 

“Alright, you can summon some basic magic. Show me what you can do.” Dust encouraged and Sprinkle’s eyes sparkled. 

Sprinkle summoned some small bones and a blaster that can fit in his hand and only spit sparks. 

“Those blasters are so cute. First, setting expectations. We do not expect you to dish out the bad time in a week, just a few basic patterns and dirty tricks.” Dust said, and Sprinkle nodded. 

“So, I need you to send a straight line of bones my way, you don’t have to worry about how many or anything else. Just a straight line.” Dust said, smiling kindly. 

Sprinkle sent a straight line at Dust, which his mom easily dodged. “Good. Now, let’s do that again.” Dust said, the bones vanishing as he returned to his position. 

“Ok.” Sprinkle said, sending a wave but when Dust stepped out of the way, Sprinkle sent a small bone flying into Dust’s chest.

“Dirty move. Luckily I had my guard down, seems you have inherited my cunning.” Dust laughed, a few points of HP down. 

They continued to spar and train for a while, Blue and Cross even jumping in to test the kid. No one was surprised at Sprinkle's love of dirty tricks and cheating, or his battle prowess even after so little training, just look at his parents. 

When the clock struck midnight, everyone retired to their beds. The small cottage was riddled with tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. How will they succeed at this? What is the plan? Will Sprinkle be ok?!
> 
> Next time on Berry's Little Secret! Whenever that may be.


	6. Sprinkle's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle looks back on what has happened.

Sprinkle was resting between his parents, he was so scared he was sure Nightmare was suspicious. It had felt nice to finally touch Cross, he was really fluffy, he knew why he wasn’t near anyone, Dust and Blue were paranoid. But he was glad that he may be able to trust them, he was glad that he may actually be safer than he thought. Being truthful, he was very mad at his mom for not running away, keeping him in danger, but with the treatment and beatings he saw, he had to understand why Dust was so scared and he had heard the BS ‘I owe him’ speech several times. 

Though as he laid awake and stared at the ceiling, his thought drifted to a memory he had almost forgotten, almost being the keyword. It always picked and gnawed at the back of his mind, and never failed to scare him shitless whenever it was brought to the forefront of his dreams, though nightmares was a better word for it. 

Sprinkle was left alone while everyone went on a mission, he was unaware of what they did at the time but he was told that it was bad stuff. Nightmare snuck away from the battle and went home to see the five-year-old. Dust wasn’t the most responsible parent but it’s not like he had a choice in whether he went on missions or not, if he hadn’t gone to spar with Blue and Blue alone, Sprinkle may not have even survived to be born. 

“Hey Sprinkle. How are you?” Nightmare asked, Sprinkle squealing when he was surprised to see the ‘bad man’ his mom had warned him about.

“G-good. Where’s mommy?” Sprinkle asked, holding his poorly done pictures to his chest in an attempt to mimic armor. 

“He’s busy. I’m going to take care of you for now. That’s ok? Right?” Nightmare said, the lights flickering as Nightmare smiled and approached the now trembling child. 

“Y-yeah. What do you want to do?” Sprinkle asked, shuffling away from Nightmare until he hit a wall. Small tears forming in his eyes. 

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” nightmare said, and Sprinkle got up. His mother’s words ringing in his head with every cowardly step towards the most terrifying things he’s ever known. 

“Do what Nightmare says, he’ll hurt you if you don’t.” His daddy had said similar things. 

“What are you going to show me?” Sprinkle asked, and Nightmare chuckled. 

“You’ll see~.” Nightmare said, smiling mischievously. 

Sprinkle was led through the house to Nightmare’s office, it was dark and scary, the faintest smell of blood made Sprinkle sneeze as he stepped in, watching Nightmare get a small book. It was black with gold trim, and emerald’s lined the spine and formed a horrific eldritch monster that Sprinkle couldn’t name. 

“This is a very special book. You can’t tell anyone about it. This is a secret between you and me. Got it?” Nightmare said and Sprinkle looked at Nightmare as he opened it. 

Dark shadows burst out and sped across the room, some were close to grabbing Sprinkle, causing the small child to jump and flinch as he looked at Nightmare’s wicked face. 

“You see, these are my biggest weapons. If I want, they can drag you into this book and you’ll never be seen again. You don’t want that do you?” Nightmare said, and Sprinkle nodded.

“I don’t need Blue as a spy, it really just, is helpful but not in any way necessary. So, I really have no problem killing you. I just like to entertain them. Got it?” Nightmare asked, towering over the now sobbing child. 

“I do.” Sprinkle huffed, holding the papers close. 

“If you tell anyone I will personally send you into that book, and you will be the reason your parents die, I win, conquer the multiverse, and kill everyone who dares to oppose me. So keep your mouth shut.” Nightmare said, smiling.

“Run along now. I don’t need you, and remember, don’t tell anyone.” Nightmare finished, holding a finger over his mouth as he went through a portal and Sprinkle ran back to the living room and sobbed until everyone came back and Sprinkle had to fake happiness when all he wanted to do was run away. 

Now, Sprinkle was sure Nightmare was messing with him. Nightmare had been trying to conquer the multiverse for decades before Sprinkle, so it didn’t make sense that telling would have such big ramifications. But a tiny voice of doubt kept him silent. But rage boiled in Sprinkle’s soul, and he was done with Nightmare’s bullshit. He was ready to fight back. It didn’t matter how seeing the book under Nightmare’s jacket nearly made him scream and sob, he was ready to fight. 

In Nightmare’s office, Nightmare opened his diary. It was black with gold trim, and emerald’s lined the spine and formed a horrific eldritch monster that he thought looked cool. He remembered the funny illusion trick he used to scare Sprinkle. The fear he got from that kid was so delicious, it was like taking candy from a baby. And he did literally steal baby Sprinkle’s candy, it was so funny to watch him cry and Dust try to calm him down, scared to speak up against Nightmare. 

He would of course train the little brat, build up that hope, and crush it and feast on the pain, betrayal, and grief that will stain the battlefield. It makes his mouth water just thinking about it. He can actually gain nutrition from misery, and it does leave a taste in his mouth, often sweet and savory though sometimes sour. It was always so good to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is evil and Sprinkle is done with his sh*t. 
> 
> Also, my release schedule:
> 
> Testing - 22th (intended date of release) / Week 1  
> Palette and Goth - 29th / Week 2  
> Berry's Little Secret - 5th / Week 3
> 
> So on and so forth until they are done and the schedule will be remade accordingly.


	7. Things Are Getting Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets Ink and Dream.

Sprinkle woke up to Blue and Dust whispering, they were already dressed. 

“What are you two talking about?” Sprinkle asked and they went quiet. 

“Nothing sweetie. We were just talking.” Blue said, kissing Sprinkle on his forehead. 

“Ok.” Sprinkle said, not convinced at all. 

They walked down as a group to the kitchen and Nightmare was already there, cooking eggs and bacon as he whistled. He smiled at the trio and waved coyly. Horror, Cross and Killer were sitting on the couch, stiff and warry. Everyone sat down and waited for Nightmare to continue to cook and whistle. 

“What is going on?” Blue whispered and everyone else shrugged and gave Nightmare a quick gaze before looking away. 

“Here you go! I hope you like it.” Nightmare said, placing a large plate in front of them and smiling, the grin too large and his eyes daggers as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

Everyone scarfed down the food, it wasn’t hard since the food was wonderful, but the fear that Nightmare instilled within the group was choking. A silence gripped each member of the Dark Sanses by their throats as Nightmare held the chains. 

“I assume you liked it?” Nightmare said, spreading his grin even farther. 

“We did. Thank you.” Blue said, shifting in his seat as he bore the brunt of Nightmare’s gaze and held his son close to him. 

“Wonderful.” Nightmare said, “Horror, Killer, can you help train Sprinkle? I think Blue needs to check on Ink and my brother.” Nightmare said, placing his hand on Blue’s head as he chuckled. 

“Yeah! Dust, can you keep an eye on Sprinkle? I don’t want him getting into any trouble.” Blue said, and Dust nodded. 

“Ok.” Dust said, and Sprinkle snuck a glare at Nightmare. 

“Off you go Blue! We don’t want you to seem suspicious after all.” Nightmare said, physically removing Blue from the couch and shoving him away. 

“Ok.” Blue said, and he hopped through a portal. 

He was in his room, and wished he had brought his portal device, but since it only worked when he wasn’t actively staying at Nightmare’s cottage, he was reliant on Nightmare.

“Blue! Get down here!” Dream called and Blue had to steady his breathing as he walked out and put on a well-used and worn mask of joy and naivete.

“Hi!” Blue said and Ink was laying on the couch and on the verge of tears. 

“Hangover?” Blue asked and Ink gave a whiney nod and he whimpered.

“So, how’d you sleep?” Dream asked, he was making breakfast and Blue had to suppress a groan. 

“Amazing!!” Blue said, and he giggled a bit as he smelled the food. He knew it would be inferior, by leagues, in comparison to Nightmare’s cooking. He hated saying it, but he couldn not lie this time.

“You sure?” Dream said, his voice, once wispy, light fairy-like, was dead serious, cold, and sharp.

“Dream...noooo...” Ink whined, burying his head in the couch. 

“You are a spy. You are a Dark Sans.” Dream said, crossing his arms and glaring. 

Blue’s fask crumbled and he fell to the ground and cried. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Blue said, and he looked to Dream as the guardian’s face softened. 

“Blue, tell us why. I can feel your regret.” Dream said, crouching and holding Blue tight. 

“I-I was blackmailed, threatened, N-Nightmare would kill him if I didn’t!” Blue said, gasping for breath as he clung onto Dream. 

“Who?” Dream asked, sitting down on the floor. 

“I, may or may not, when I first joined, fucked Dust. And he ended up...” Blue said, and Dream gasped in shock. 

“He actually threatened a child. Of that poor dear.” Dream said, and Blue sobbed more.

“I told Paps a few days ago, he found out, and I-I...I’m so sorry.” Blue huffed, and Dream consoled him the rest of the morning. 

“We’re sending Death his way. He will pay for what he has done.” Dream said.

Back with Nightmare and his gang, Horror was kicking Sprinkle’s ass. He was being nice and Sprinkle was having fun as well so it was ok, and Dust was cheering his kid on. 

“Sprinkle, I’ve told you this a hundred times already, keep an eye on your surroundings. Stay focused on your enemy obviously, but do not forget to watch where you are and what is around you. The world can make good weapons too.” Horror said as he tripped Sprinkle and watched the kid fall to the ground with a thud. 

“Killer? Can you take over?” Horror said, winking and Killer stood up, looking at a very interested Nightmare as he walked up to the kid as Sprinkle dragged himself up and got into stance. 

“Lesson this time: Sneak Attack. Catch your opponent off guard, preferably by taking advantage of their weaknesses.” Killer said, tilting his head towards the group as Sprinkle grinned evilly. 

Killer took a step forward but he was met with a blue bone stabbing him in the chest from behind, immobilizing him. 

“Like that?” Sprinkle said, and Killer laughed. 

“Just like that. However, you can also work on your technique.” Killer said and Sprinkle had the same move performed on him. 

“Make sure your enemy cannot attack as well as move. Otherwise, you just did half of the job. And you never do anything half-way.” Killer said, his voice serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most certainty did not literally just finish writing this chapter tonight. No, that is a false statement. I never procrastinate. Never.
> 
> (Yeah I had no idea what to do here even though I had a blurb about the chapter on the timeline)


	8. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting good

Blue was making small trips across the multiverse to gather helpers for their plan to defeat Nightmare. Leaving out his involvement in the situation obviously. He just said that they got an anonymous tip, as did Dream and Ink. But he had to return soon, Nightmare would be suspicious if he was gone for too long. 

“Papy? I need to talk to you.” Blue said as he landed in his house. 

“What is it bro? Are you ok?” Stretch asked and Blue let out a long exhale. 

“Ink and Dream are going to meet you and explain our plan, I won’t see you until then. Ok?” Blue said and Stretch nodded silently. 

Stretch walked into a portal and Blue followed, hopping through one back to Nightmare’s realm. 

“I assume it was a success.” Nightmare said, waiting for Blue.

“It was. They do not suspect a thing.” Blue said, the lie effortlessly flying off his lips. 

“Good.” Nightmare said, an annoyed look in his eyes. 

A few hours earlier

Nightmare was humming to himself as he read a book, everyone was outside and he was watching them. Sprinkle was in the house. And Nightmare felt something off. He went to investigate. 

Sprinkle was in Nightmare’s office, he was looking at the shadow book. 

“What are you doing here?” Nightmare asked. 

“Looking.” Sprinkle said, grabbing the book. 

“And why are you looking?” Nightmare asked. 

“Because I want to. You seem to do a lot because you want to.” Sprinkle said. 

“Because I can. You can’t.” Nightmare growled. 

“I have.” Sprinkle said, smirking. 

“You’re lucky I find you useful.” Nightmare said, slinking off. 

“So do I.” Sprinkle said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zone logic. I am on time


	9. Update

These last chapters are taking a lot longer than I thought to get right, they will be finished soon however. This is not connected to the hiatus of Testing. I just want to get these perfect. the next one should be out in 2-3 days.

So sorry!!


	10. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Sprinkle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more than 2-3 days late but I love this chapter!

Blue was decked out in armor and was looking in the mirror. It was darker than what he liked and sharper too, dangerous and regal. He hated it. It wasn’t what he would wear to be a superhero, comfort a child, save the innocent with a smile. He looked like he might hurt them. And as far as Nightmare was aware, he was going to. Blue couldn’t wait to put on his grey and cyan battle body, not the black, purple, and gold armor he had been given. He was imagining how he would discard the armor, blow it up, light it on fire, or maybe he could throw it in the trash and let the dumpsters take care of it. 

Dust on the other hand loved the outfit. “You’ve been holding out on me.” Dust whined. 

Blue looked at Dust and raised a brow bone. Blue’s outfit was clinging to his bones and highlighting each curve of his spine. “Not the time.” Blue said.

“I think you look cool Dad.” Sprinkle said and Blue sighed. 

“I look evil.” He countered. 

Dust opened a stolen makeup palette and grinned evilly. He picked a makeup brush and sat Blue down and began to paint his face with gold and purple. Swirls of color and glitter danced on Blue’s face like fireworks as he sat there and Dust smiled. 

“Can I do something?” Sprinkle asked and Dust handed him the brush. 

Sprinkle drew hearts and stars on Blue’s cheeks and under his eyes. They were all in gold, no purple. 

“Thanks Sprinkle.” Blue said when he saw the stars and hearts. 

“No problem dad!” Sprinkle said and hugged Blue as they went downstairs for what Cross was calling, the fashion show.

“Damn Blue! You look good.” Cross said. “I’m jealous of Dust.”

“Watch it.” Dust said and held his husband and child protectively. 

“I ain’t stealing, I’m just looking.” Cross said and Dust glared. 

Blue turned around a bit and showed off the evil looking armor as if he were proud and loving it. Dust sat him and Sprinkle down on the couch and they talked about how the battle would go. What would be said and how the reveal would go. The despair and betrayal and heartbreak. 

“Someone talking about misery?” Nightmare asked as he slid down a railing and sat next to Blue.

“W-we were talking about what Dream and Ink will feel when I reveal myself.” Blue said. 

“That happy bastard deserves it.” Nightmare said. 

Blue nodded as Nightmare eyed him. “I knew you were dramatic but was the makeup really necessary?”

“Dust and Sprinkle wanted it.” Blue said and Nightmare shrugged.

“Makes you look cool so I ain’t gonna judge.” Nightmare said and Blue nodded. 

Horror and Killer arrived and looked at Nightmare and sighed. “We’re ready when you are Boss.” Killer said. 

“Then why waste time?” Nightmare said happily and reached a hand out to Sprinkle. 

“Ready?” He asked and Sprinkle took the hand hesitantly. 

The battle was dusty, casualties were high and the Dark Sanses were at the top of their game. Blue was nowhere to be seen and Dream and Ink were worried. Nightmare cornered Dream and restrained him with his tentacles, throwing Dream into a nearby building. 

“Well well well, here you are.” Nightmare said. “Alone, beaten, and finally mine.”

“Where is Blue?! What did you do to him?” Dream screamed, holding a broken arm. 

“Funny you mention him.” Nightmare said and Blue walked up to Dream, an evil look on his face. 

“Hello Dream.” Blue said, displaying his armor with false pride.

“Y-you’re with him?” Dream said with tears in his eyes. 

“Dream, I always have been.” Blue laughed.

Dream cried as he ran up to Blue but was thrown into another building with blue magic. 

“That’s not all Dream.” Blue said as Sprinkle arrived. “I’m a dad.”

“Dust was stupid enough to fuck Blue here but they ended up with a kind and wonderful child.” Nightmare praised. 

Sprinkle smiled and laughed at Dream, Dream was in shock looking at his best friend turn on him. 

“How could you?!” Dream screamed and Blue shrugged. 

“How could I not?” Blue replied  
Blue ran up to Dream and Dream ran away as Ink stared in shock. 

Ink slammed Blue into the ground with a stream of ink and had bright red eyes. 

Blue laughed and looked at Ink. “You filthy idiot!” He fired a blaster at Ink with a sadistic grin.

Sprinkle watched in horror as Nightmare placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know you plan on betraying me.”

Sprinkle gasped and looked at Nightmare with fear in his eyes and tried to call out to Blue that they were caught. 

“Shush. You will come with me.” Nightmare said, “And you will not make a sound.”

“Duck.” Blue said as he eyed his two friends as Cross, Killer, Horror and Dust arrived and circled them.

Blue summoned a blaster but at the last moment he turned and fired at Nightmare, Sprinkle doding at the last minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to write. I am so sorry

Nightmare dodged the blaster and when he got his footing Sprinkle jabbed him in the back with a bone and knocked him to the ground. He recovered quickly though and wasted no time lunging at Blue as the armored skeleton matched each punch. Blue and Nightmare were evenly matched as everyone stared in shock at Blue’s power, agility and strength. Leaping from rooftops and jumping up to and from 4 to five stories again and again. Neither willing to give up or surrender. 

“Traitor!” Nightmare screamed as he tried to web up Blue in his tentacles. 

“Can’t be a traitor if you were never loyal!” Blue says as he dodges each with the grace of a ballerina. 

Lights flickered and sparks flew as Blue blaster his white hot gaster blasters at Nightmare, the dark king weaving through them like a thread through fabric, but the skitch had no knot at the end and slipped right through every hole. 

The battle raged on and neither got close to hitting the other, all watched the spectacle in awe. 

“Dream, did you know was that good?” Ink asked and Dream shook his head.

“Woo! Go Blue!” Dust screamed jumping up and down, he held Sprinkle close to him. 

“You really love each other, don't you?” Ink said and Dust laughed. 

“We’re only together to keep Sprinkle safe, we’re better off as friends.” Dust said.

Cross, Horror, and Killer were jaw dropped. “What?!” They said.

“But you literally slept in the same bed!” Cross said. 

“To keep up the act.” Dust said, “And to keep Sprinkle safe.”

A loud crash came from where they were fighting and Nightmare held Blue by his neck in his tentacles. 

“Where is your hope now?” Nightmare said as he squeezed Blue’s neck, causing him to scream in pain and thrash. 

“Dad!” Sprinkle said and Dust held him back, not wanting his son to get anywhere near Nightmare.

“Right here.” Dream said and pressed a button on his phone and a large shadow loomed over Nightmare. 

“Hello Nightmare. How about a date with death~?” A deep and smooth voice asked, it had a playful edge yet deadly to it. 

“Reaper. If it isn’t the biggest jackass in the multiverse.” Nightmare said as he dropped Blue. 

“I’m just here to supervise, one step out of line and your soul is mine.” Reaper purred as he held his scythe close to where Nightmare’s soul should be.

“I would never.” Nightmare said and chuckled as Blue blasted Nightmare with a beam of white hot energy. 

Nightmare grunted as he had about an eighth of his HP lost to the blast and Blue smiled. 

“Finally, you will pay for these 10 years of hell you put my family through.” Blue said as Stretch arrived and blasted Nightmare too. 

Nightmare screamed as he was hit, glaring at Blue as he lunged at Stretch and Reaper nearly sliced Nightmare in half. 

“No no Nightmare. You are going to sit here and take it. Just like everyone else had to.” Reaper chuckled. 

Nightmare growled as he stood down and watched as Blue and Stretched blasted and beat him with hate in their eyes. By the time they were out of breath, Nightmare was in 1 HP and fading in and out of consciousness. Blue was shaking as he was picked up by Stretch and taken into a house as Sprinkle looked at Dust. 

“Is Dad ok?” Sprinkle asked Dust.

“He is. He’s just tired.” Dust said and hugged Sprinkle as he walked up to Nightmare and slit his throat. 

Nightmare screamed as his body went limp and Reaper finished him off for good. 

~~2 weeks later~~

Blue had come clean to his friends in his universe about what had happened and they were in shock at the story. Learning the truth inspired a few days of anger, protectiveness and curiosity. When they finally met Sprinkle they doted on the child and he was thrilled to interact with a female for the first time. Let alone 3 grown women. He bonded with Alphys quickly and Toriel was quick to smother him. Undyne was studying his genetics and magic since he was something that had never existed before. 

Blue and Dust no longer had to say they were married and were able to explore new options. Though Dust would have to wait until his 5 year house arrest was over. It was an agreement since Blue and Sprinkle didn’t want them to die but they would need to be under house arrest for a few years to ease concerns. 

“Mom!” Sprinkle said as he hugged Dust, despite the house arrest the family was not separated. 

“Hey!” Dust said as he made Sprinkle some food and they began to talk about the school on the surface Sprinkle would be attending. 


	12. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle's first day of school

It was the first day of school for Sprinkle and he was nervous. He had never met other kids his age before and was worried he wouldn’t fit in. Not everyone was raised by an evil dictator and several serial killers. Blue was helping him pick out his outfit and Sprinkle was making things difficult. 

Sprinkle’s room had baby blue walls, a beige carpet, red race car bed because why not and he was given a very bright night light. His closet was small but it held a lot of clothes that were bought just for the school year.

“Dad! No! That looks too childish!” Sprinkle said as most of his clothes were thrown onto the floor as he struggled not to cry from stress.

Blue hugged his son tightly “Sprinkle, look at me, things will be ok.”

“What if they don’t like me? What if they find out about Mom?” he clung to Blue.

“They won’t if you don’t tell them.” Blue said and kissed Sprinkle’s head. 

Sprinkle whimpered and hugged Blue tighter. “I’m so scared dad.”

“And you have every right to be Sprinkle. This is a big change for you, and I will be here, with you every step of the way.”

Dust came up and knocked on the door, “Need any help?”

“Mom!” Sprinkle said and hugged Dust tightly.

“Heya kiddo. What do you need help with?”

“Picking out my outfit.”

“You look fine kiddo. No need to stress.”

“But Mom-”

“No buts kiddo. You look good.”

Sprinkle was clearly not convinced but sighed. He was not in the mood to argue with his mom right now. Moms have the final say in anything that happens. Sprinkle was led downstairs by his parents and they served him a large breakfast that Blue had made. This little imp had actually known how to cook the whole time but was being a troll 90% of the time.

Dust escorted his kid to the bus stop and Sprinkle was nervous seeing mostly humans there, not used to seeing any. And the girls were extra scary, having never seen a girl in person before. Dust eventually said goodbye and short-cut away. Leaving his son all alone with kids he didn’t know and people he didn’t even know how to possibly interact with. 

The day was calm and warm but not hot. A slight breeze blew across the small group as they waited for the bus to take them to what Sprinkle hoped was not a hell on earth. Though he wasn’t sure. And he doubted that people randomly broke out into song as well. But with a smile on his face and sweat dripping down his skull Sprinkle decided he would not be afraid, he would be outgoing and brave. Like his parents. 

The moment the bus pulled up Sprinkle nearly ran away. It was big, bright and made loud noises. Things Sprinkle was not used to and therefore was scared of. He watched as kids got on the metal death trap and shook as he made his way towards it, kids giving him odd looks as they noticed his existence. When he managed to conquer his fears of the yellow metal creature he sat near the front of the bus.

The bus ride was bumpy and when he tried to rest his head on the window, well that didn’t last long. A girl got on the bus and sat next to him. 

“Hi! My name is Jackie. What’s yours?”

“S-Sprinkle.” He stuttered, not looking at her out of nervousness.

“Cool name. Your parents have a sweet tooth I assume?”

“O-one of them.”

“Cool.” She smiled and Sprinkle stole a glance at her. She had bright brown eyes, dark skin and black hair in tight braids pulled back. She wore a simple purple blouse and jeans with a silver watch on her left hand. 

“I’ve never seen a skeleton before.” Jackie smiled and Sprinkle began to freak out. Was it that obvious? He had hoped he could cover his face and pass for a regular human. 

“W-well there aren’t a lot of us.”

She chuckled and continued to talk to Sprinkle the entire bus ride. Which, to say the least, made Sprinkle more than uncomfortable. But also relieved, since she didn’t find his skeleton-ness weird. And even more relief came when he arrived at the school, it wasn’t large but surely not small. Made of brick and with small patches of grass dotted around the property it didn't instantly fill Sprinkle with dread, panic, fear or the overwhelming urge to cry and run home to his parents. He only felt the need to cry and run home to his parents when the bus parked and kids started getting off the bus. 

Jackie helped Sprinkle get off the yellow death machine and walk him to class, she was now his buddy and he wouldn’t leave her side no matter what now. Whether she liked it or not. He hugged her arm as she took them to the classroom, which was the destination of both of them, as dictated by their schedules, thank the Creators. That was the first and last time he would ever utter such a phrase. 

“Sprinkle? You ok? You seem...uh, nervous.”

Sprinkle just nodded, being forced to let go of her when they were told to sit down. He was thankful she was sitting next to him, it made him feel safer and more relaxed to have someone familiar in this room. It was bright and colorful, everyone seemed happy or not too sad at least. Or maybe he was just used to Nightmare making everyone so miserable even bored looks of disinterest seemed happy. Jackie had to tell Sprinkle to say here when his name was called, which he then screamed. Much to a chuckle from one student, Sprinkle now wanted to vanish and never come back to this hellhole again. 

Class was agonizingly long, but when lunch came he bolted to Jackie’s side and buried his head in her shoulder. 

“Sprinkle? We need to head to lunch.” Jackie chuckled and Sprinkle nodded, not saying anything. 

Jackie dragged Sprinkle over and sat him down next to her, where her friends came over and she introduced him to them. Sprinkle was too shy to say anything but they kept trying to include him in the conversation, and Jackie told them what he said in response to repeated questions. It felt nice, and he started to speak to them after a while. Sharing, altered of course, stories about his parents. Which everyone seemed to love, thankfully. 

And for once today, Sprinkle actually felt confident. Then lunch ended and his anxiety hit him over the head again. But maybe, just maybe, the blow didn’t hurt as much this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad to have this done!
> 
> Apologies for the unexpected hiatus, but I am back now and better than ever!
> 
> Check my profile for updates and I hope you enjoyed this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> A twist on Dustberry, OTP, and the Blue is a spy trope, a favorite of mine.
> 
> Can Blue save his child? Will Dust actually go to the light? Or is this family destined to fall into bits?


End file.
